Episode 02: I'm Mocchi!
I'm Mocchi! is the second episode of Season 1 of the Monster Rancher anime series. It aired in Japan on April 24, 1999. Synopsis Genki and the gang arrive in a town, where a kind elderly couple invites them into their home. Genki, suddenly realizing the dangers ahead, asks if the couple can take Mocchi in. Mocchi, however, resists and runs away. Full Recap Genki and Mocchi anxiously skate off in search of a mystery disk Suezo stops them, however, and reminds them that they don't know where to look. Holly says they can use the magic stone to find a mystery disk. As Holly uses the magic stone, Suezo explains to Genki that it's a relic from the begging of time. On the magic stone, Holly gets an arrow to point toward the nearest mystery disk. Genki says he wants to try the magic stone, but when he does, the stone doesn't work! Holly tells Genki he can't expect it to work the first time. After this Mocchi starts crying that he's hungry. Holly tells him not to worry because they'll go into town and eat soon. Genki complains that she's turning him into a patsy. Before they can get to the next town, they have to get over a huge hill. When Genki tries to climb it with his skates on, he slides back down the hill. So, Genki has to climb it barefoot. Further up the hill, Mocchi says that he wants to be carried. Genki tells him that he's walking like everyone else, but Holly agrees to carry him. Genki and Holly then get in a brief argument about how to raise Mocchi, Genki saying Holly spoils him, and Holly saying Mocchi's just a baby. Holly tells Genki that they will be heading into town to get Mocchi something to eat and also buy Genki some shoes. As Holly starts to walk, Genki brags that he "doesn't need them." When they reach town, Genki is amazed by the number of monsters he sees. Genki and the others soon go to eat in a restaurant. While Genki's eating, Suezo pulls out an abacus, and figures out how much Genki owes them. Genki sarcastically tells him, "Don't forget what I owe you, after all I am going after Moo with you." At hearing Moo mentioned everyone in the restaurant looks at Genki. One of them stammers out, "You're going after Moo?" Genki tells everyone that he's come to their rescue. After this, everyone clears out of the restaurant. Holly tells Genki that everyone is afraid of Moo. When Genki says he's not, Holly tells him that he should be. Holly then tells him the story of how Moo turning mystery disk into baddies, and that the only thing that can defeat Moo is the Phoenix, who will turn all the baddies good. Just then, the restaurant's cook comes out and tells Holly that they have to leave. Genki briefly argues that their not done eating, but Holly agrees to leave. Holly, Genki, Mocchi, and Suezo are walking down the street after being kicked out of the restaurant. Everyone is watching them, and many are trying to hide behind things. When Holly starts looking at some shoes for Genki the person selling them quickly decides to close up shop. A vendor even chases Mocchi away from his fruit stand. Genki yells, "Cowards! Does Moo scare you that much?" After this everyone clears out like in the restaurant, and Holly, Genki, Mocchi and Suezo are left alone in the street. Away from the village, Holly and the others are preparing to camp for the night. An old farmer named Matthew comes by, and noticing the situation, says he'll let them sleep at his house, he just needs a small favor in return. Soon Suezo and Genki are pulling his hay cart to his house. Back in the village, the Black Dinos make the cook tell them where Genki and the others went. At Matthew's house, Holly and the others meet Matthew's wife, Lilly. They then have a large dinner, and after dinner Matthew and Lilly have a fun time playing with Mocchi. Holly asks Matthew if they have any monsters. Matthew says they don't, but have always dreamed of having one. The next morning, Holly uses the magic stone to find the nearest mystery disk, and our heroes depart. As they leave, Lilly notices Genki has no shoes. The stone guides Holly into a forest, where everyone starts digging for the mystery disk. As they're digging, a storm rolls in. Lightning strikes a tree behind Holly, and while Genki makes sure Holly's safe, Mocchi runs to the split tree, and finds the mystery disk. After finding the mystery disk, Genki and the others take shelter from the rain in a cave. Genki tells Mocchi he wants him to go back and stay with Matthew. Mocchi doesn't want to go, and when Genki yells at him, Mocchi runs off into the rain. Genki, Holly, and Suezo chase after Mocchi, but he hides and the three can't find him. While looking for Mocchi, Genki runs into the Black Dinos. Mocchi hears Captain Black Dino, and peeks out of his hiding spot to see Genki surrounded by Black Dinos. Captain Black Dino asks Genki where Mocchi is, saying he feels like a snack. Genki refuses to tell him. Seeing this Mocchi takes action. He rolls up into a ball and rolls in front of Captain Black Dino. When Captain Black Dino bends down to hit Mocchi, Mocchi unrolls and smacks him. He then attacks the other two Black Dinos, giving him and Genki a brief opportunity to get away. While the Black Dinos are looking for him, Genki gets his skates on, and then jumps from a tree onto Captain Black Dino and skates past the other Black Dinos. Genki skates toward a cliff where he manages to trick the Black Dinos and they fall off the cliff. Holly and Suezo watch as Genki and Mocchi have a happy reunion. Back at the temple Genki unlocks the mystery disk, and finds out it's Spot Dino. When the group leaves the temple, they see Matthew and Lilly. They approach our heroes with a pair of old boots and a cloak for Genki. Spot Dino then starts nuzzling against Lilly. Genki asks them if they'd like to take care of Spot Dino. Matthew accepts and thanks them. Mocchi starts pulling at Genki's cloak, and Genki tells him he's staying with him! Featured Characters *Genki *Holly *Suezo (Anime) *Mocchi (Anime) *Matthew and Lilly *Black Dino Troops *Spot Dino Featured Monsters *Suezo *Mocchi *Black Rex *Spot *Worm *Dino Episode de:Freunde für immer! Category:Episodes Category:Season 1